Let Us Not Say Goodbye and Say We Did REVISED!
by Luv-Sammy
Summary: REVISED! Dean is the new 23 year old auto shop teacher. Sam is an abused student who everyone loved. See their journey together through the struggles. Slash! not brothers!


**Let's Not Say Goodbye and Say We Did**

**[revised]**

**Chapter 1 [Sam's POV]**

Growing up in an abused house hold, I, Sam Miller, was quite timid and shy; this, though, did not hinder my popularity in school. I was an A average student, Editor of the school newspaper and all of my articles ended up on the front page. I had a lot of friends, mostly because they said I had an easy going personality and a likableness that made everyone feel accepted by me. I was in good standing with the teachers as well. I never act up, always do my best, and occasionally tutor some of the other students who need a more one on one approach.

When I was a child I was outgoing and everywhere; but that was when my mother was alive. Charley, my 'Dad', took her death hard and I got the brunt of his anger. I was eleven and getting beat every day, or at least every day where he was not passed out from all of the booze he consumed. It's a surprise that they still owned their house and have not ended up on the streets because Charley has long been since fired from his job. We had been living on their savings and the insurance money we got after mom died. Most of the money went to the house and alcohol. Some weeks we had no food in the house and I had to get some from the school where ever I could get it.

My life, though having its downsides, was pretty much normal overall. Almost… boring. Well, until _he_ came along. When I say _he_ I mean Dean Winchester. That bastard turned my life upside down and everything in it. I was perfectly fine…sure the beatings needed to stop, and the spouts of no food, but god damnit, I was ready to wait it out. Just a few months and I would be 18 years old, ready to leave my abusive life, to the life I wish to lead. I planned to go to college for journalism; something I learned to love when I started to write in the paper at school.

Dean Winchester, he changed that. But I will get to how later... Dean, was not another student, he was a teacher. A bloody teacher! The new auto shop teacher; I took the class, cause I had to admit I knew next to nothing about what to do when my car broke down, or how to put oil in or check it etc… My dad didn't really take time to show me.

I sat in a seat in the middle of the classroom, next to Kyle, a football player who I once partnered with in English class. He was slightly slow, but bright in his own way. I nodded to him before taking out my materials consisting of a pen, notebook and a handout book assigned to us. The whole class was chattering, talking about the summer, and all that they did. I did nothing but stay at home taking care of my drunken father, for which afterward he would beat me within the inch of my life. I visited the hospital twice.

The door opened to reveal the teacher, and damn! Was he gorgeous! Another tidbit in to my life, I am gay; 100%. At one point I thought I was bisexual but that was a fluke. I have never told my father though, that would be one more thing to use as an excuse to hurt me. I am getting off topic, because there is this hot guy, standing 6'2" with short dirty blonde hair, and green eyes that stared into your soul. He stood casually against his desk, muscles jutting out in his arms, and a noticeable six pact. I shuddered, imagining those arms holding me close. His jeans were tight, leaving nothing to the imagination [I wanted to get on my knees, unzip them, take out his obviously big dick and suck it]. I gulped and shook my head trying to clear my thoughts that were turning rated R.

"Hi class, welcome to auto shop 101, I am your teacher, Dean Winchester." The Adonis said, smirking, "This is my first day teaching, so don't go too hard on me, I may be new but I know how to handle baby teenagers." He chuckled. Everyone in the room sighed. It seems I wasn't the only one to notice this 'Dean', the best looking teacher in the longest time. He looked around, taking in his new teachers, at the point when he caught my eye, I swore I saw him pause for a second, but I must have been mistaken. I was nothing to look at. I was 5'9" [I swear that the lack of food and the beatings, stunted my growth!], extremely skinny. I was pale, my brown bangs practically shielded my eyes, and I wore old tattered clothes. We may not be homeless, but we might as well be with the way I look. I sometimes became shocked that people actually spoke to me.

Dean finally spoke, "Role Call!"

**A/N: I am so sorry, this was meant to be posted Sunday, but our power went out during Hurricane Irene's rampage and then I just forgot to post it after it finally came back on! So here it is. Not as long as I would have liked but def longer than the last story! Right now I wanna get a feel about how you like it. Thanks for reading! **

**Sara**


End file.
